


i love you #noromo

by tinybastardman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Basically, Broke Millenials, Cat, Cats, Cube - Freeform, Death, Dog - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Like, No Homo, No romo, THERE ARE DOG, a non stick pan, actually no theres lots of homo, and all that ish, and cats, and heteronormativity, and it dIDNT, and she threw some fucking carrots in there, and then she used some lesser magic to fucking hope that it doesn't burn, aro friendly, but like now i've written out that, frank - Freeform, i actually havent mentioned carrots or lesser magic in the work, i kinda gotta, i might dedicate one whole ass chapter to just yelling about amatonormativity, im half way through chapter two and adeline's eating cold pasta with fried veg, literally written by an aro, not even like GOOD fried vegetables, not in like the first few chapters but i plan to throw a heck of a lot of queer stuff in here, ooh, so like, some cold left over spag, they all have great names, with some butter, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybastardman/pseuds/tinybastardman
Summary: Adeline and John were friends during secondary school and after surviving puberty together, and now they're roommates trying to survive adulthood together. Not much has changed, basically.





	i love you #noromo

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to god i'm going to eat every single fiction work that is full of unnecessary ~romance~ and then throw them all in a lit fire can. please r&r (is that a thing? i swear i haven't done an a/n since fanfiction net like three years ago)

Lifting his sleepy head up from the mountain range of pillows, plushies and pet cats, John frowns deeply at the living room. He can hear a loud, continuous blaring noise coming from above his head. He turns and his eyes focus on his roommate, standing over him with the screaming alarm clock. It takes John a moment to recognise the alarm clock as his own that he'd left across the room to ensure he didn't spend the entire Sunday in bed. It clearly hadn't succeeded at all, instead waking up his roommate, Adeline. Adeline was not very pleased, to say the least.  
15 minutes later John begrudgingly leaves the house to walk their shared dog, Cube, as punishment for interrupting Adeline's self-proclaimed "lie-in" day.  
x  
Adeline and John were friends during secondary school and after surviving puberty together, and now they're roommates trying to survive adulthood together. Not much has changed, basically.  
Adeline works odd jobs around the clock for money and has recently started selling Aloe Vera products so she can have a steadier income, but without comprising the flexible hours.  
John is similar in the way that he wants flexible hours, but he isn't too bothered about the steady income. He could live off pure coffee beans for three weeks and has that Gen Z attitude about death that his therapist discourages.  
Although from the outside they often have a frenemy type of relationship, the two of them are happy living together and both genuinely appreciate each other, both providing company for the other.  
x  
Adeline's stretched out across the entire sofa, eating popcorn and watching the news, when John comes back from walking their shared dog, Cube. John fills up Cube's food bowl and slumps onto the arm of the sofa, frowning down at Adeline, expecting her to move over so he can sit down.  
It takes Adeline a moment to catch on and she just groans at her and waves a hand dismissively.  
"Sit on the floor! I'm comfortable here!" she complains.  
"Move your butt, Adeline, I refuse to sit on the floor so you can laze around even longer." John persists.  
Adeline glares at him, mumbling about her lie-in being ruined, and shuffles herself so that about an inch of the sofa is available to be sat on. John rolls his eyes, gets up and sits on top of her. Protesting wildly, Adeline tries to shove him off before giving up and resigning to her fate as a part of the sofa. She figures at least she can reach her popcorn that's resting on the floor, even if John is sat on her legs.  
It's not long before John is fidgeting around, finding her legs (unsurprisingly) uncomfortable to sit on. Adeline notices him wiggling around and pokes his arm.  
"Stop wriggling, you're hurting my legs!" Adeline complains, trying to free her legs from underneath him.  
"Hey, it's not my fault your legs are so uncomfortable!" John throws back at her, saltily.  
He wriggles around some more before pushing her legs over a bit so he can comfortably sit between her legs and lie down on top of her, facing the ceiling. He then gets his phone out of his pocket and starts scrolling through tumblr, as though she wasn't there. She doesn't protest, fully having had given up.  
x  
Some time later around noon, the cats (Death and Frank) appear, Death lurking in the shadows of the doorway and Frank meowing at his owners from the middle of the room in concern. They hadn't moved in a while and John was snoring loudly.  
Adeline groans and shoves a snoring John off the sofa. If he actually slept at night rather than screaming at the void on fanfiction sites, he probably would've been woken up by this, but he hadn't slept well in years, so he was dead-asleep.  
"MY LEGS ARE FREE!" Adeline exclaims, doing a small victory dance and jump-scaring Frank in the process, stretching out her arms. John grunts and continues to sleep, on the floor.  
Doing a wildly incorrect yoga pose, Adeline hops across the room to get rid of her pins and needles and makes a face at Death. Death meows, and Adeline boops her nose contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> imma just have a bunch of probably unconnected random and short chapters of cute friendshippy interactions, but review and all about what y'all want ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
